Nishinomiya, Hyōgo
Nishinomiya is a city in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. It is in the Kansai region of Japan and has a population of 483,598. It has been recognized as a core city since 2008.Jacobs, A.J. "Japan's Evolving Nested Municipal Hierarchy: The Race for Local Power in the 2000s," Urban Studies Research, Vol. 2011 (2011), p. 8 8 of 14; Buhnik, Sophie. [http://escholarship.org/uc/item/2df4m61b#page-4 "From Shrinking Cities to Toshi no Shukushō: Identifying Patterns of Urban Shrinkage in the Osaka Metropolitan Area,"] Berkeley Planning Journal, Vol. 23, No. 1 (2001), p. 135 4 of 24; retrieved 2012-12-5. History The Great Hanshin Earthquake on January 17, 1995 killed 1,134 people in Nishinomiya and injring 6386 people. 34,181 buildings were completely destroyed with 27,116 buildings being partially destroyed. Nishinomiya had 194 evacuation spots with 44,351 evacuees. Some famous places in Nishinomiya are Koshien Stadium, where the professional baseball team the Hanshin Tigers play, and Nishinomiya Gardens. Sister Cities *Sister cities ** U.S., Spokane, Washington September, 1961 *Friendship cities ** Brazil, Paraná, Londrina, May, 1977 ** China, Zhejiang, Shaoxing July, 1985 ** France District of Lot-et-Garonne and Agen, April, 1992 ** U.S., Burlington, Vermont ** Aquitaine ** Japan, Kagoshima (formerly Naze), Amami, October, 1981 ** Japan, Kochi, Yusuhara, March, 1991 Geography # Location - Nishinomiya City is in Hyogo Prefecture. It lies on Osaka Bay between Kobe (to the West) and Osaka (to the East). # Size - Area is 99.96km2 # Transport - There are excellent links to Kobe, Osaka and beyond with a choice of three separate train lines. The Bullet train, which connects to Tokyo, stops in nearby Kobe. Also, roads out of the city are good. Many people within the city travel by bicycle so there are large bicycle parking places especially near stations. # The Land - most of Nishinomiya is on the flat plain in the south, however there are mountains in the north. The town has expanded up the mountains, so many houses are built on the slopes of these mountains with excellent views over the city below and even out over Osaka Bay. One small mountain is called Kabuto-yama. This landmark, with its Japanese helmet shape, can be seen from most parts of the city. In the bay, artificial islands have been made on which industries, residential areas and a marina have been built. There is a small beach. Economy Nishinomiya is famous in Japan for its sake (rice wine) production. Other food production is the main industry. There are also docks for shipping. Leisure and Culture There are huge shopping centres that are very popular. The city is the home of the famous Hanshin Tigers baseball team who play at Koshien Stadium. The Tigers have won the Central League pennant five times (1962, 1964, 1985, 2003, 2005) and the Japan Series once (1985). In each of 2005, 2006, 2007 and 2009, more than three million people attended games at their Nishinomiya stadium. There are many shrines, such as Nishinomiya Shrine, Hirota-jinja and Kannō-ji. A popular light novel, manga, and anime series 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' is set in Nishinomiya. References Category:Cities in Japan Category:Settlements in Hyōgo Prefecture